User blog:Extrade/Difficulty Guesses
I'm going to Gamescon tomorrow, and this is what I think the full difficulties will be, plus the unknown songs. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align: center" ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Song ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Artist ! scope="col" style="width:50px;" | Difficulty ! scope="col" style="width:220px;" | Year ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Mode ! scope="col" style="width:150px;" | Dancer |- | Love Me Again || John Newman || Medium || 2013 || Solo || |- | Burn || Ellie Goulding || Hard || 2013 || Solo || |- | Summer || Calvin Harris || Medium || 2014 || Solo || |- | I Love It || Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX || Hard || 2012 || Solo || |- | Happy || Pharrell Williams || Easy || 2013 || Solo || |- | Holding Out for a Hero || Bonnie Tyler || Hard || 1984 || Solo || |- | Walk This Way || Run DMC & Aerosmith || Hard || 1986 || Dance Crew || |- | The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) || Ylvis || Medium || 2013 || Trio || |- | Tetris || Dancing Bros || Hard || 1989 || Dance Crew || |- | Only You (And You Alone)* || The Platters (Love Letter) || Medium || 1956 || Duet || |- | Problem || Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean || Easy || 2014 || Solo || |- | She Looks So Perfect || 5 Seconds Of Summer || Easy || 2014 || Dance Crew || |- | Built For This || Becky G || Medium || 2013 || Solo || |- | Best Song Ever || One Direction || Medium || 2013 || Dance Crew || |- | Love Is All* || Roger Glover (The Sunlight Shakers) || Easy || 1974 || Duet || |- | 4x4 || Miley Cyrus || Hard || 2013 || Dance Crew || |- | You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) || Dead or Alive || Hard || 1985 || Solo || |- | Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix)* || Los Del Rio (The Girly Team) || Easy || 1994 || Dance Crew || |- | Ain't No Mountain High Enough || Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell || Easy || 1967 || Duet || |- | Bailando || Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona || Medium || 2014 || Duet || |- | Dark Horse || Katy Perry ft. Juicy J || Medium || 2013 || Solo || Female |- | Dancing Queen || ABBA || Easy || 1976 || Dance Crew || Female/Female/Male/Male |- | Diamonds || Rihanna || Hard || 2012 || Solo || |- | Blue (Da Ba Dee) || Eiffel-65 || Medium || 1998 || Trio || |- | Bangerang|| Skrillex featuring Sirah || Hard || 2011 || Duet || |- | Escape (The Piña Colada Song) || Rupert Holmes || Easy || 1978 || Duet || |- | Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) || The Offspring || Medium || 1999 || Trio || |- | Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime* || Nena featuring Kim Wilde (Rutschen Planeten) || Easy || 1985 || Trio || |- So tell me what you guys think! Category:Blog posts